1. Field of the Invention
The technical field relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device including a single-crystal semiconductor film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for manufacturing a stacked semiconductor device including a transistor in a lower layer and a transistor in an upper layer is disclosed in Patent Document 1. The transistor in a lower layer is formed over a silicon substrate, an interlayer insulating film is formed over the transistor in a lower layer, and a polysilicon film used for the transistor in an upper layer is formed over the interlayer insulating film in Patent Document 1.
[Reference]
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. H3-18050